Ultimate A Taiora Fic
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Look at the title and tell me what couple it is? There's also a light hint of Takari, oh, and Sora goes out with Matt at first. There is SOME Matt bashing...but oh well. It's a songfic with the song 'Ultimate' by Lindasy Lohan off of Freaky Friday


**_Ultimate_**

**_  
By: Sora Kamiya01_**

**SK:** Well here's just one of those short song fics

**Sora:** What's this song now?

  
**SK:** It's '**_Ultimate_' by Lindsay Lohan off of the movie **_Freaky Friday_****

**Tai:** Oh, so…is this a Taiora?

**SK:** You tell me dumbass

**Sora:** Don't call my Tai a dumbass!

**SK:** _*Sighs* I'll do what I want_

**Tai:** Hey I have a nice ass…even ask Sora

**Sora:** _*Gives Tai THE look* _

**Tai:** _*Shudders*_

**SK:** _*Giggles* Tai how would Sora know? _

  
**Tai:** I um…er…you see…well…OH GO AWAY! 

**SK:** _*Gives him THE look*_

**Tai: O.O!**

**Sora:** Like I said before it's our defenses kicking in for when guys act stupid

  
**SK:** _*Nods* Damn strait_

**Tai:** _*Groans* Why me?_

**SK:** Oh shut up. Anyways please read and review…on with the fic, oh yeah, you'll notice in all of my newer fics that there's some course language in it…live with it, I happen to swear a lot, plus I'm a teenager…what can you expect? OK and I rated this PG-13 for some course language…ok a lot of that and talk about sex…but no, I don't write that stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

17-years-old Sora sighed in annoyance and listened to her current boyfriend, Yamato aka Matt Ishida going on about his band.

He rarely ever did anything with her anymore, and was always looking at other girls, never paying attention to her…not that Sora cared…

  
If he would pay attention he'd notice that she wasn't paying attention to him…her eyes and mind were always on a certain brown haired, darkly tanned teenage boy with chocolate brown eyes.

Sora realized quite a while ago that she didn't give two shits worth about Matt, yet she didn't break up with him…why? Because she didn't think that this certain boy was interested in her, so she might as well have a boyfriend rather then none. 

What she didn't know is that this young man who goes by the name Taichi aka Tai Kamiya was indeed interested in her…he had been since he was 12-years-old, and that hadn't changed yet…it wasn't just a puppy crush he had on Sora…he was in love with her.

"So then Talissa comes up to me and says, 'Matt are you as good at fucking as I hear around school?' and I'm like, 'Wanna tell me?'" Matt said with a laugh, then stopped, realizing that was the part of the story he didn't want Sora to hear.

  
"Oh so that's another one you've screwed well we've been going out huh? Don't think I'm stupid, blind or deaf, I know everything you've been doing…since you were 14," Sora said as she faced Matt.

  
Matt frowned then said, "Well don't think that I haven't noticed that you're not paying attention to me either! You're always looking at Tai, I swear you must be day dreaming about him screwing you or something! Oh wait he probably already does."

"Leave Tai alone and go fuck someone who cares," Sora snapped at Matt.

"I wouldn't have been doing that behind you back if you would have let me have my way with you when I wanted it," Matt growled at her.

"Listen bastard, we were fucking 14-years-old! I can't believe I wasted three perfectly good years I could have been with Tai on YOU!" Sora yelled and stood up and said, "Well no more of this you man-whore! We're trough! You must be happy, going back to being the playboy you always were." She went to leave the coffee shop but Matt grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Your not aloud to dump me bitch! Not until I get what I deserve!" Matt snapped at her.

Sora was about to growl, then stopped, smirked and said, "Your right Matt…I will give you what you deserve."

Matt smirked and went to put his hand up her skirt, but she kicked him where it counts, as hard as she could.

Matt landed on the floor and Sora said, "Like to see what the female population will thinks now that you're little friend down there is useless." With that she laughed and walked out of the store.

A couple of girls that were in there clapped and a few boys whistled at Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Kamiya residence, Tai speaking," Tai said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Tai, it's TK," the younger boy said.

"Hi TK, let me guess, you wanna talk to Kari right?" Tai asked him.

"Actually no, I wanted to talk to you," TK said.

  
"Oh?" Tai said, Kari had come over to get the phone but Tai shook his head no, getting a confused look from the girl.

"So little buddy, what did you wanna talk about?" Tai said.

  
"Sora broke up with Matt," TK said, he and Kari were the only ones that actually KNEW Tai loved Sora…the other's thought he had a little crush on her but the Digidestind of Hope and Light knew different.

"Sora broke up with Matt?!" Tai yelled with shock and happiness.

"Yeah…apparently they got in a fight in the local café, and Sora ended up kicking Matt, you know where and now he's here crying about how much he's in pain," TK said to the older teen.

  
Tai couldn't help but laugh, despite that Matt was his best friend, it was funny to think about really.

"So, who broke it with who?" Tai asked.

"Sora did, Matt said something about her undressing some other guy with her eyes," TK said with a laugh.

Tai let out a sigh, his happiness dropping and he said, "Wonder who she likes now?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Tai," TK said, in reality TK knew it was Tai…Matt had said so himself, but TK didn't want to tell Tai…it would be better if Sora went to Tai herself, "Can I talk to Kari now?"  

"Sure bud, see ya later," Tai said and passed the phone to his younger sister, who started talking to her boyfriend animatedly.

  
Tai smiled at her, he approved of TK, the two youngsters thought Tai would pound TK in, Kari even had her defensive speech ready, but Tai just shrugged and said, "As long as I don't see the last level between you two I don't care." That had gotten a blush and laugh from the two younger ones, they didn't plan on going there for awhile, so they knew they had nothing to worry about with Tai.

"Hey Tai, I'm going to the park to meet up with TK," Kari said to her brother.

  
"Sure Kar," Tai replied.

The young girl rushed around for a few moments, then walked out the door.

Tai sighed and flopped onto the couch and started flipping through channels, he was the only one home now.

About a half an hour later the doorbell rang.

Tai snapped out of his day dream about Sora and himself and went and opened the door.

  
"Sora?" Tai asked, seeing the red haired girl.

"Hi Tai, can I come in?" She asked him.

  
"Yeah," Tai said and opened the door wider and let her walk in.

  
The two walked into the living room and Tai said, "Want a drink?"

  
"Sure," Sora said with a smile.

  
"Erm…would Pepsi be ok?" Tai asked.

  
"You bet," Sora replied.

He gave her a can of Pepsi and the two sat side by side watching the TV.

"So, I heard you broke up with Matt…and most likely broke something of his," Tai said.

  
Sora let out a giggle and said, "I was a little mad…"

  
"If that was a little I'd hate to see a lot…well actually I think I did…you just spared me," Tai said with a laugh.

  
"Really? When?" Sora asked.

  
"Hair clip," Tai muttered, now getting a laugh out of the girl.

There was along pause then Tai said, "So Sora, what are you doing here?" 

**_You're the kind of friend _**

**_  
Who always bends when I'm broken,_**

**_  
Like remember when..._**

**_  
You took my hear and put it back together again._**

**_  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over._**

**_  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_**

"Well you see Tai, I had a reason for breaking up with Matt," Sora said.

"You like some other dude," Tai said.

  
She blinked and said, "How did you know?"

"Matt complained to TK, TK told me," Tai said bluntly then muttered, "Whoever the bastard is…he's lucky."

  
"What?" Sora replied with wide eyes…did he just say what she think he said.

  
"Erm…well…nevermind," Tai said then suddenly laughed and said, "That's ironic."

"What is?" Sora asked.

"I'm the Digidestind of Courage…yet I'm the biggest coward in the world," Tai replied. 

**_You're it, You're the Ultimate, _**

**_  
It's automatic I'm sure of it._**

**_  
No lie, So don't even try_**

**_  
To tell me that you're not the guy._**

**_  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,_**

**_  
But you're it…You're the Ultimate you.  
  
_**

"Why?" Sora said perplexed.

Tai took Sora's hand into his, own, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. 

"Tai…" Sora said and squeezed his hand.

"Wish that guy was me," Tai muttered, Sora heard it clearly this time.

"Tai, you've been my best friend since we were in diapers! And we've always been there for each other…right?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"So if I ever did something really stupid…you'd always be my friend?" 

"Where is this going?"

"Just answer."

"Ok, yes Sora, you'd always be my best friend."

There was along pause and Sora moved her head onto his shoulder. 

****

**_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine,_**

**_  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine._**

**_  
You took my heart and put it back together again._**

**_  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind,_**

**_  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me._**

**_  
Everything I knew why didn't I feel?_**  
  
**__**

Sora laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I wanna thank you for everything you did for me…you saved me so many times in the Digiworld and I did nothing for you in return."

  
"Yes you did! You helped Kari when she was sick! You helped me lead the team and keep the peace! You…you helped me with everything! I'm sure if you wouldn't have been there I probably would have thrown myself off a cliff somewhere in the process!" Tai replied.

Sora stared at him and said, "Tai…this guy I like…the one I broke up with Matt for, I've loved him for along time…I started feeling it when I was 12, but didn't realize what it was…how many 12-year-olds could? He's everything to me…and I didn't tell him cause I'm scared of breaking my friendship with him…where I wasn't afraid about losing Matt."

  
"So you went out with Matt cause you wanted a boyfriend…yet you were too scared to tell this perfect dude what you felt?" Tai asked and raised an eyebrow. 

****

  
**_You're it, You're the Ultimate, _**

**_  
It's automatic I'm sure of it._**

**_  
No lie, So don't even try_**

**_  
To tell me that you're not the guy._**

**_  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,_**

**_  
But you're it…You're the Ultimate you._**

****

"Well I guess…yeah," Sora said, then took a deep breath and thought, _'It's now or never.' "Hey Tai?"_

"Yeah?" Tai asked her, facing her again.

  
Sora suddenly leaned in and kissed him directly on the lips.

Tai felt his eyes go wide with shock, but he got over that quickly and kissed back. 

  
They parted after a moment and Tai stared at her with wide eyes and he said, "I-it can't be me."

"Yes it is, your everything I've ever looked for in a guy, everything! But I can understand if you don't feel the same way as me," Sora said, and got up to go out the door but grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

  
"What?" She started but Tai cut her off with another kiss.

**_You're it, You're the Ultimate,_**

**_   
It's automatic I'm sure of it._**

**_  
No lie, So don't even try_**

**_  
To tell me that you're not the guy._**

**_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate, _**

**_  
It's automatic I'm sure of it._**

**_  
No lie, So don't even try_**

**_  
To tell me that you're not the guy._**

**_  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,_**

**_  
But you're it…You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_**

****

"I love you Sora, I've loved you since we were in the Digiworld," Tai said as they parted.

  
"Really?" Sora asked, getting a nod and she hugged him tightly and said, "I love you too."

  
The two started kissing again and eventually fell back into Tai's room, followed by the click of the door being locked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sora:** Erm…what happened at the end?

  
**SK:** _*Whispers*_

  
**Sora:** _*Goes bright red*_

**SK:** _*Bursts out laughing*_

**Tai:** What?  
  


**Sora:** _*Blushes*_

**SK:** Numbskull! Look at the end and tell me

**Tai:** Oh…I got what happened at the end…

**SK:** You don't care?

  
**Tai:** No? I always wan-erm…heehee 

**SK:** _*Sweatdrop*_

**Sora:** Hey Tai can you come help me umm…move my dresser to the other side of my room?

**Tai:** Why would you wanna…OH! Yeah I'll come and help! 

_*Tai and Sora run off*_

**SK:** _*Sweatdrop* Oh boy_

_*Lucky Bug1 appears out of no where with Izzy and a camera*_

**LB:** You know what to do geek! _*Pushes Izzy in Sora's room*_

**SK:** Where the fuck did you come from and still trying to get that tape?

**LB:** Yup! 

**SK:** _*Sighs* You'll have to excuse Lucky…she's obsessed with trying to get Sora into a bikini and trying to get porno tapes of Tai and Sora…which she's had no success so far…_

**LB:** I WILL PREVAIL!

**SK:** Right…

_*Izzy comes running out of the room and throws the camera at Lucky and keeps running, they hear Tai cursing Izzy from Sora's room*_

**SK & LB:** _*Sweatdrop* _

**LB:** Hey SK could you? _*Holds out the camera*_

**SK:** Forget it meerkat! _*Throws LB in a cage of __Wisconsin_ cheese*_ Ok, please read and review!_

**LB: X.x** HHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**SK:** _*Sighs* Why am I surrounded by morons?_

**_~Sora Kamiya01~ _**


End file.
